Nothing a Few Good Showers Won't Cure
by miss mcGonagle
Summary: Sometimes our bodies express what our heads just won't admit. ADMM oneshot.


_Oh my...miss mcGonagle has just written a fic with a T rating? Heaven help us. Just kidding. When I rate my fics I try to imagine if the content would be something you would find in say, a Disney movie. The subject of this fic would certainly not be found in a Disney movie...Walt would roll in his grave._

_Anyway, this is just one more, Albus and Minerva get together fics. But in this version, their bodies give them a little nudge in the right direction. Reviews are welcome and appreciated._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them._

* * *

"Oh Min! Don't be silly," laughed Pomona Sprout, Hogwarts Herbology professor and Head of Hufflepuff house. "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, together? They'd kill each other! Now whatever happened to that Viktor Krum, he and Miss Granger made quite a pair."

Minerva McGonagall shook her head and waved her hand impatiently. The two women were sitting in Minerva chambers discussing, among other things, the romantic affairs of their students.

"Krum was just a passing fling. Hermione will end up with the one who always held her heart. My money's on Weasley."

Pomona giggled. "Oh, is that how it works then?" she asked innocently.

Minerva eyes narrowed as she looked at her friend.

"What is that supposed to mean, Pomona?"

"Those years while we were at school and you dated Alastor, that was just a fling then? So now you've returned to Albus because he's the one who 'always held your heart'?"

"Pomona Eloise Sprout, I do believe that dragon dung fertilizer you use has gone to your head. You know perfectly well there has never been anything between Albus and myself."

"Much to your disappointment."

"Oh, shut up."

A little while later, Pomona said goodbye and Minerva was left alone in her rooms once more. It had been another long day of teaching that now included, along with the usual stress of grading papers and keeping students in line, the threat of Lord Voldemort and his followers.

Minerva really wanted to take a bath, which was her usual method of relieving stress, but Pomona had stayed a long time and Minerva decided that a shower would be just as efficient and would get her to bed faster.

Fifteen minutes later, as Minerva was just emerging from the shower, she heard a knock on the door to her rooms. She rolled her eyes. Pomona had probably gotten all the way back to her chambers several floors below before she realized she had left her hat on Minerva's coffee table.

Minerva quickly squeezed as much water as she could from her long black hair and wrapped a towel around her body, tucking the corner of the towel between her breasts to keep it in place. Normally, she would never have answered the door like this, but she had known Pomona Sprout since her first year at Hogwarts and the two were now as close as sisters.

Minerva snatched up her friend's hat and flung open the door, her wry smile vanishing to be replaced by a look of horror. Albus Dumbledore, not Pomona Sprout, stood across the threshold, looking just as surprised as Minerva felt. His wide eyes seemed to have some difficulty in meeting her own.

Minerva could feel her cheeks redden. The towel wasn't very big and it bared plenty of her legs. The scars she had sustained from the stunner attack last year had not yet faded and emerged over the top of her towel.

There was an awkward silence that seemed to last for an eternity. A single drop of water from her hair rolled down her neck and slid down the rise of her left breast, adding to her discomfort. She really wanted to slam the door and was on the verge of doing so when Albus spoke.

"I stopped by to see if you wanted to join me in some hot, um, chocolate. But I can see you're busy, so I'll just go. Goodnight."

He nodded absently and hurried off.

Minerva had a strong desire to sink through the floor. Instead she quickly dried her hair with her wand and pulled on the first pair of pajamas that came to hand: a black camisole and a pair of scarlet and gold pajama pants covered in lions that Rolanda Hooch had given her for her birthday. Minerva grabbed her black robe and left her rooms moving quickly.

She needed to apologize to Albus for answering the door dressed like that. Granted, a part of her wanted him to she her like that, and to like what he saw, but the other part knew that she was his Deputy Headmistress and couldn't act on thoughts like that.

"Rock candy," got her past the gargoyles that guarded the Headmaster's office, but Albus wasn't there so Minerva proceeded to his private rooms.

"Albus?" she peered into his bedroom but he wasn't in there either.

"Minerva?"

She turned around. Albus was standing in the doorway of his bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. His long silver hair and beard were dripping wet, causing a puddle of water to appear at his feet.

"Ah, Albus. I came to apologize for appearing at the door in such a way. It was really most inappropriate."

Her eyes traveled over his chest, which was much firmer than she had imagined. Finally she forced herself to meet his eyes; he seemed rather self-conscious. Suddenly the air from the bathroom reached Minerva; her eyes widened in realization.

"A _cold_ shower, Albus?" she asked, fighting to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Have you ever _seen_ yourself in nothing but a towel?" he asked defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, Albus!" Minerva scolded; secretly pleased with the reaction she had caused. Her voice softened, becoming unwittingly seductive in quality. "You don't look so bad in a towel yourself."

"Flatterer."

"I'm being quite honest." Minerva had unconsciously covered the distance between them as she spoke.

"Would you jinx me if I told you I've always wanted to see you like that?" Albus asked, his voice suddenly husky.

"No," Minerva whispered.

Their lips met and Minerva ran her hands along his chest as the kiss grew in intensity. Albus moaned and pulled away.

"I think I'm going to need another shower," he whispered, kissing her ear.

Minerva smiled wickedly. "Only if I can join you."


End file.
